What a crazy dream! : Kitty Cat
by Su-chan1
Summary: #SUSPENDUE# Rêve que j'ai fait un jour, ou plutôt une nuit : une Seed élémentaliste protège Harry Potter... sans que personne ne le sache puisqu'elle se transforme en chaton et qu'elle se fait papouiller par tout le monde.
1. intrusion

_Titre:_ What a crazy dream !

_Auteur:_ Su-chan

_Source:_ mes rêves… Voui, vous avez bien lu : je mets mes rêves par écrit ! ^^

_Genre:_ un peu de tout mélangé à toutes les sauces… s'il y a des CrossOver un peu farfelus, c'est pas la faute à moi, c'est mon sub-conscient ! ^^

_Petite note_: Quand il y a écrit "Fin (?)" à la fin c'est que je ne prévois aucune suite pour aucune des fics… sauf si je rêve de la suite, évidemment… Car de toute façon, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de mettre mes rêves par écrit ! Donc je vais pas me creuser la tête à écrire la suite alors que je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu écrire le début… Vous devez ce désastre à ma cousine Na-chan qui m'a obligé de force (sans sous-entendus Na-chan !)… ça fait plus d'un an maintenant qu'elle me martyrise chaque fois qu'on se voit passke comme une imbécile je les lui raconte et elle me pousse à les écrire… Voilà qui est chose faite ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Par contre, je ne change absolument rien par rapport à ce que j'ai rêvé… ils sont mis par écrit tels quel… enfin, j'essaye de les mettre tels quel… donc si vous voulez des précisions sur un scénar pas très clair, n'hésitez pas non plus !

_Disclaimer_: Faisons simple : tous les personnages existants sont pas à moi, ceux que j'ai inventé, oui ! Même que j'en suis fière ! J'arrive à créer des persos en rêvant ! Oui, je suis folle… c'est pas nouveau… ^^ 

WHAT A CRAZY DREAM ! KITTY CAT 

_Date :_ Rêvé la nuit du 17 au 18 juillet.

_Base :_ Harry Potter (basé sur le tome 5) & Le Cercle de Néant (seulement un des persos)

_Genre :_ Humour tout mimi ! ^^

_Disclaimer :_ Tous les persos d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling il n'y a que Squaëll sous sa forme humaine comme sous sa forme animale (alias Kitty Cat) qui m'appartient.

_Note :_ A vrai dire, ce rêve, comme plusieurs autres a été fait lors de ma lecture du tome 5 en anglais d'Harry Potter (beaucoup de noms seront donc écrits en anglais) mais celui-ci est le rêve qui m'a le plus marqué … et qui a le plus traumatisé Na-chan ! ^^

__

Kitty Cat Chapitre 1 : intrusion 

Harry fulminait. Pas une lettre, pas un mot, pas une seule explication. Il avait dû combattre des Dementors, et pour cela il allait être renvoyé de Poudlard !

Il résuma sa frustration en quelques mots et recopia son parchemin deux fois encore. Après avoir envoyé Hedwige porter les trois lettres à Sirius, Ron et Hermione en spécifiant bien à la chouette de ne pas revenir tant qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse tangible, il s'affala sur son lit, relisant encore une fois la lettre qu'il avait reçue du Ministère de la Magie.

Il soupira profondément et, après avoir jeté la lettre par terre, il se tourna sur le côté, pour faire face à la fenêtre.

"N'utilise plus, en aucun cas, ta baguette !", "Reste chez les Dursley, n'en sors pas !" Tous le prenaient pour un enfant et cela frustrait Harry au plus haut point.

Il contempla le ciel pendant un moment, observant le changement de couleur sur les nuages alors que le soleil se couchait doucement pour faire place à la nuit.

Brusquement, son oncle fit irruption dans sa chambre. Harry tourna lentement la tête pour pouvoir l'apercevoir et il remarqua que l'oncle Vernon portait ses habits les plus chics.

« - Nous sortons. »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Nous – c'est à dire ta tante, Dudley et moi – sortons. »

« - Bien. »

« - Tu ne quittes pas ta chambre avant que nous soyons de retour ! Tu ne touches à rien ! A rien de ce qui nous appartient tu entends ? Même pas ce qui est dans le frigo ! »

« - D'accord. »

« - Et je vais t'enfermer comme ça je serais certain que tu ne bougeras pas d'ici ! »

Après un regard méfiant envers un Harry trop conciliant à son goût, il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le jeune garçon entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure, les pas descendre les escaliers, les portes de la voiture claquer et le moteur démarrer pour ensuite s'éloigner.

Génial. Manquait plus que ça.

Harry sourit quelques secondes en imaginant "Duddy" en costard-cravate mais replongea très vite dans ses mornes pensées.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre pour scruter les étoiles… peut-être qu'il aurait plus de chances de découvrir quoique ce soit par la divination ! Même Trelawney en connaissait plus sur les derniers événements que lui-même, il en était persuadé !

Soudain, Harry écarquilla les yeux et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit un regard persistant le scruter à travers la vitre.

Essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur et de régulariser sa respiration, il reposa sa baguette magique qu'il avait eu le réflexe d'empoigner, se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où les deux yeux avaient disparus.

D'un mouvement vif, il ouvrit la vitre en grand et il se pencha par dessus l'appui de fenêtre.

Un léger mouvement et un bruit de feuillages attirèrent son attention un peu plus bas, sur la droite.

« - NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !!! »

L'ombre, surprise par l'éclat de voix, fit un pas de travers et glissa sur le feuillage un peu humide de la plante qui grimpait le long du mur. Harry la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne chute et la tira dans sa chambre.

Deux yeux émeraude rencontrèrent deux yeux bleu acier. 

« - Tu as failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !! »

« - … »

« - Pas la peine de me faire ces yeux-là ! »

« - Miaw… »

« - Et y'a pas de miaou qui tienne ! »

Harry tint encore quelques secondes le chaton au niveau de ses yeux et, sous le regard implorant du petit animal, alla s'asseoir sur le lit et finit par le déposer délicatement à côté de lui avec un grand sourire trahissant sa colère feinte.

Il regarda le chaton gris aux bouts de petites pattes blanches essayer de faire quelques pas, titubant et s'enfonçant de quelques centimètres dans la couverture à chaque pas, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts et attentifs à la moindre petite chose, au moindre petit mouvement. Puis, brusquement, l'adorable boule de poils s'aplatit, se concentra et se jeta sur sa nouvelle proie : la main du célèbre Harry Potter.

Seulement la proie était vive et difficile à attraper ! C'est ainsi que la main se dégagea du champ d'action du grand prédateur et celui-ci… tomba par terre.

Le propriétaire de la faible proie éclata alors de rire sous les yeux triomphants du chaton…

Les rires un peu calmés, Harry fixa ses yeux verts amusés dans ceux bleu acier radieux.

« - Il me semble que tu avais également la même taille la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu… Ca fait quoi ? Un an ? On peut pas dire que tu as la croissance rapide ! »

Le chaton lui tira un petit bout de langue toute rose et s'élança sur le lit tel le majestueux félin … mais rata sa cible et se retrouva désespérément accroché à la couverture qui pendait en dehors du lit. Après quelques efforts, il parvint tout de même à grimper sur la surface du lit et il s'écroula, épuisé.

Le corps du chaton se transforma alors peu à peu dans une lumière bleutée et quelques secondes plus tard, le corps d'une jeune femme apparu, étalée sur le lit, les bras en croix. Elle avait l'air d'avoir la vingtaine, portait un pantalon noir moulant et un simple t-shirt blanc donc le col en V se fermait par de fines lanières de cuir noires. Au niveau des mollets se trouvaient attachés, d'une part un revolver à quatre canons, de l'autre, plusieurs sortes d'armes blanches. A sa double ceinture croisée pendaient quelques petite fioles, bourses contenant herbes médicinales, balles spéciales ou autres gadgets. Elle portait une mitaine de cuir noir à sa main gauche allongée par un large bracelet mat et argenté au poignet droit glissait élégamment un fin bracelet blanc ocre et doré gravé de signes étranges. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient attachés en une longue tresse parcourue d'un ruban blanc qui, si elle se levait, lui arrivait aux genoux. Entre ses deux yeux, une cicatrice descendant de l'œil droit vers le gauche lui barrait le front.

« - Et ça t'amuse… »

La jeune fille se retourna vers son interlocuteur avec un sourire.

« - TOI en tout cas ça t'amuse. »

« - Mouais… je te savais cinglée, mais pas à ce point-là… »

« - Hey ! » protesta-t-elle.

« - Mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! » continua-t-il.

La jeune fille s'assit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste amical.

« - Squaeeeeeell… Arrête ça, tu sais que j'ai du mal avec mes cheveux… »

« - Raison de plus ! » déclara-t-elle d'un ton des plus solennel … pour se jeter ensuite sur le Survivant en lui faisant subir la pire attaque qui soit au monde : l'attaque chatouilles !

Après quelques fous rire bienvenus pour Harry, celui-ci reprit tant bien que mal son air sérieux.

« - Et toi ? Tu sais ce qui se passe ? J'ai beau essayer de me renseigner, rien ne me parvient… même à la télévision, ils ne parlent pas de quoique ce soit qui pourrait être dangereux pour les Moldus ! »

« - Je suis plus ou moins au courant, oui… En tout cas tu ne recevras aucune réponse de la part de tes amis… »

« - Pourquoi ça ? »

« - Parce qu'ils ont reçu l'ordre de ne rien dévoiler… Un hibou pourrait échouer dans de mauvaises mains et révéler leur repaire. »

« - Repaire ? »

« - Oui, l'Ordre du Phénix, un groupe de fidèles sorciers, aide Dumbledore contre Voldemort. Comme tu l'as certainement remarqué à la fin du tournoi, Fudge n'a pas très bien pris l'annonce de son retour… »

« - En effet. » fit-il avec une grimace.

« - Et bien il s'est décidé de tout nier en bloc. »

« - Mais c'est de la folie ! Voldemort est de retour ! Il faut se préparer à ses attaques ! Dumbledore ne lui a donc rien expliqué ? »

« - Si mais… Fudge prend Dumbledore pour un vieux fou qui veut s'emparer du Ministère de la Magie. »

« - Mais Dumbledore n'a jamais… »

« - Je sais. » coupa Squaëll. « Mais nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien y faire… c'est pour ça que Dumbledore a monté cette organisation. »

« - Qu'est-ce que Ron, Hermione ou Sirius viennent faire là-dedans ? »

« - J'y viens. Sirius fait partie de l'Ordre ainsi que les parents Weasley. C'est pourquoi Ron, Fred, George et Ginny sont avec eux. Et Hermione les a rejoint il y a peu de temps… »

Harry fronça les sourcils et réfléchi quelques instants.

« - Mais alors, pourquoi… »

Il s'interrompit sur un geste de la jeune femme.

« - Tu as entendu ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« - Non… peut-être que ce sont les Dursley qui reviennent… »

« - Ca m'étonnerait, nous n'avons pas entendu leur voiture. »

Soudain, un grand bruit ce fit entendre en bas.

« - Ca vient de la cuisine. » murmura Harry.

Celui-ci se leva, empoigna sa baguette magique et colla son oreille sur la porte.

« - Ils sont plusieurs, il y a des voix qui chuchotent au rez-de-chaussée… »

Squaëll s'approcha doucement de la porte, écarta Harry et posa la paume de sa main droite sur la serrure. Un bruit de verrou se fit entendre et elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec précaution.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers sans bruit, suivie de près par Harry lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de passer devant.

Un peu surpris, celui-ci s'exécuta et descendit doucement les marches, attentif au moindre son. Après quelques hésitations, il finit par avancer dans le couloir.

Puis un nœud se serra dans sa gorge en apercevant des silhouettes dans l'ombre et en entendant une voix grave s'élever dans l'air. 

« - Baisse cette baguette mon garçon… »

A suivre.

Ndla : Voui, mes chapitres sont courts, mais pour cette série-là, je ne compte pas les faire plous longs… espérons que ça me permettra d'updater plus souvent… -_-

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? C'est pas facile de mettre des rêves par écrit et je suis désolée si mon scénar n'est pas super compréhensible (de toute façon, y est pas sensé avoir de scénar alors… ^^). Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Je continue ou pas ?


	2. un redoutable ennemi

WHAT A CRAZY DREAM ! KITTY CAT 

_Date :_ Rêvé la nuit du 17 au 18 juillet.

_Base :_ Harry Potter (basé sur le tome 5) & Le Cercle de Néant (seulement un des persos)

_Genre :_ Humour tout mimi ! ^^

_Disclaimer :_ Tous les persos d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling il n'y a que Squaëll sous sa forme humaine comme sous sa forme animale (alias Kitty Cat) qui m'appartient.

_Note :_ A vrai dire, ce rêve, comme plusieurs autres a été fait lors de ma lecture du tome 5 en anglais d'Harry Potter (beaucoup de noms seront donc écrits en anglais) mais celui-ci est le rêve qui m'a le plus marqué … et qui a le plus traumatisé Na-chan ! ^^

__

Kitty Cat Chapitre 2 : un redoutable ennemi 

Harry sursauta en découvrant à qui appartenait la voix qui s'adressait à lui.

« - Professeur Maugrey ? » 

« - Je n'ai jamais enseigné de ma vie… Allez, descend, qu'on puisse te voir. »

Harry abaissa prudemment sa baguette mais ne se relâcha pas pour autant. Après tout, l'année dernière il avait bien côtoyé un Maugrey Fol-Œil qui s'était révélé être un imposteur essayant de le tuer…

Mais avant qu'il ne prenne une décision, une deuxième voix s'éleva :

« - C'est bon Harry, tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous somme venus te chercher. »

Harry sursauta à nouveau en reconnaissant cette voix.

« - Professeur Lupin ? »

« - Pourquoi restons-nous dans le noir ? » demanda une troisième voix féminine cette fois. « _Lumos_. »

L'extrémité de la baguette magique s'alluma, éclairant le petit groupe qui se tenait au pied de l'escalier. Remus Lupin s'avança doucement vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« - Ooh, il est exactement comme je le pensais ! » s'exclama la femme en avançant sa baguette pour éclairer un peu plus Harry. Elle semblait la plus jeune du groupe et avait deux yeux sombres ainsi que des cheveux violets.

« - Il ressemble parfaitement à James. » ajouta un homme habillé tout de noir.

« - A part les yeux. » fit remarqué un sorcier aux cheveux argentés. « Les yeux de Lily. »

Maugrey, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, continuait à fixer Harry de ses deux yeux.

« - Tu es sûr que c'est lui Lupin ? Il serait mal de ramené un mangemort déguisé. Il faut lui poser une question à laquelle seul le véritable Harry Potter répondrait. »

Remus acquiesça.

« - Harry, quelle forme prend ton Patronus ? »

« - Un cerf. »

« - C'est lui Fol-Œil. »

Harry descendit nerveusement les escaliers, étant conscient que tout le monde l'observait.

« - Comment vas-tu Harry ? » finit par dire Remus.

« - Bien. » répondit-il. « Vous avez de la chance que les Dursley soient partis… »

« - De la chance ? » s'exclama la jeune femme. « C'est moi leur ai envoyé une lettre par la poste moldue pour les écarter. »

« - Vous m'emmenez ? Où ? » questionna Harry. « Au Terrier ? »

« - Non. » répondit Lupin. « Pas au Terrier, c'est beaucoup trop risqué. Non, nous allons dans un endroit qui est indétectable. C'est assez loin d'ici… »

Maugrey repartit vers la cuisine et s'installa sur un des chaises.

« - Harry, voici Alastor Maugrey. »

« - Oui, je sais. » répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

« - Et voici Nymphadora… »

« - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Remus. »

« - Nymphadora Tonks, donc, qui préfère être appelée seulement par son nom de famille. » compléta Lupin.

« - On voit bien que ta mère ne t'a pas appelé Nymphadora… » marmonna Tonks.

Remus finit la présentation des six autres sorcières et sorciers présents. A chaque nom prononcé, Harry baissait légèrement la tête en se demandant pourquoi autant de sorciers étaient ici. Lupin sembla deviner la question d'Harry : « Un nombre surprenant de personnes s'est porté volontaire pour venir te chercher. »

« - Il nous faut attendre le signal pour que l'on puisse partir en toute sécurité. » ajouta-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine. « Il nous reste à peu près un quart d'heure. »

Harry regarda tous les sorciers présents tour à tour. Beaucoup de questions se formaient dans sa tête et il se risqua : « Qu'est-ce que Vol… »

« - Tais-toi ! » ordonna Maugrey Fol-Œil tandis que les autres frissonnaient ou émettaient de petits bruits d'anxiété. « Nous parlerons de ça plus tard. Hors de question de dire quoi que ce soit ici, c'est trop risqué ! » ajouta-t-il en fixant son œil normal sur Harry, son œil magique restant fixé sur le plafond.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers les escaliers en se demandant si Squaëll était toujours là ou non et si Fol-Œil avait fini par la découvrir.

« - Pourrais-tu m'apporter un verre d'eau, Harry ? »

Ce dernier, surpris, acquiesça, alla chercher un verre propre dans lequel il versa de l'eau et l'apporta à Maugrey. Celui-ci murmura un « merci mon garçon » en le prenant et le déposa sur la table. Harry le vit ensuite mettre ses doigt autour de ses paupières et retirer son œil magique avec un petit « pop » pour ensuite plonger celui-ci dans le verre d'eau. Il fit doucement tourner l'eau du verre, repêcha l'œil et le remit à sa place.

« - Je veux pouvoir voir à trois cent soixante degrés. » expliqua-t-il.

« - Comment allons-nous partir ? » demanda Harry, une fois sa surprise passée et rassuré qu'il n'ait pas décelé sa présence.

« - Par balais, c'est le seul moyen. » répondit Lupin. « Tu es trop jeune pour Apparaître et nous ne pouvons pas utiliser de Portoloin non autorisé. »

« - Remus nous a dit que tu étais un bon voleur. » dit un des sorciers présents.

« - Il est excellent. » dit Lupin en regardant sa montre. « Tu ferais mieux de monter préparer tes affaires Harry. Il faut que nous soyons prêts quand le signal apparaîtra. »

« - Je vais t'aider ! » proposa Tonks.

Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter et elle allait le suivre lorsque Maugrey se leva subitement de sa chaise et les précéda, sans bruit, dans le hall. Avant qu'il ne les dépasse, Harry remarqua que son œil magique était fixé sur quelque chose à travers le bois adjacent aux escaliers.

Voyant la réaction de leur ami, tous les sorciers et sorcières présentes se mirent sur leur garde et empoignèrent leur baguette pour la lever en direction de l'ennemi pour l'instant invisible.

« - _Lumos_. » murmura pour la deuxième fois Tonks.

Et là, dans un endroit où l'obscurité était encore céans, il aperçurent deux grands yeux reflétant la lumière que diffusait l'extrémité de la baguette magique de la jeune femme.

« - Attendez, quelque chose cloche… » fit doucement Tonks qui s'approcha lentement du regard brillant.

Lupin voulut l'arrêter mais elle fut plus vive et fut bientôt près de la première marche. Maugrey jura et leva sa baguette.

« - _Stup…_ »

« - NON ! » l'arrêta Harry en retenant son bras.

Juste avant que Maugrey ne lance le sort, Tonks avait levé sa baguette près des deux grands yeux et tous purent apercevoir un petit chaton en train de descendre les marches trop grandes pour lui. En position d'équilibre, il fut surpris par l'éclat de voix d'Harry et trébucha. Il roula sur trois-quatre marches avant de se faire rattraper par la jeune femme aux cheveux violets qui le déposa par terre. Le chaton, assis et un peu groggy secoua sa petite tête grise en fermant les paupières sur ses deux grands yeux bleus.

Tout le monde éclata de rire – excepté Fol-Œil.

Celui-ci, encore septique, murmura un sort qu'il lança sur le chaton.

Les sorciers regardèrent attentivement le petit animal mais comme rien ne se passait, la tension baissa subitement et d'immenses sourires fleurirent sur tous les visages.

« - Je ne pouvait pas savoir que ce n'était qu'un stupide chat… » maugréa Maugrey dont la gêne se manifestait par le rouge qui commençait à lui monter aux joues.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » questionna Harry, inquiet.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Alastor lui a seulement jeté un sort qui permet à un animagus de reprendre sa forme humaine. Si ce chat en était un, il aurait repris sa véritable apparence. Mais cela ne fait rien à un animal, comme tu peux le voir. »

« - Comme il est mignoooooon ! » s'extasièrent les trois sorcières présentes en le caressant sur la tête et derrière les oreilles.

« - C'est ton chat Harry ? » demanda Lupin en souriant.

« - Oui. » répondit nerveusement celui-ci. « Je l'ai recueilli il y a quelques semaines… »

« - Et ton oncle et ta tante ? »

« - Il ne savent pas… »

Maugrey, qui avait écouté la conversation, se retourna vers l'animal en train de se faire câliner et s'approcha doucement.

Les filles s'écartèrent prudemment mais le large sourire de Tonks ne révélait que trop bien l'attention de Fol-Œil. Ce dernier souleva la petite boule de poils grise et la déposa dans la paume de sa main juste assez grande pour contenir le petit chaton.

Et là, le grand et respecté Auror Alastor Maugrey Fol-Œil caressa le redoutable ennemi sous le menton, déclanchant un ronronnement apaisant, et lui dit en souriant : « On pourra dire que tu nous en aura fait voir ! »

Ensuite, il tendit la main contenant la petite boule de poil vers Harry qui la prit délicatement.

« - Il est temps, va préparer tes affaires ! » ajouta-t-il avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et grimpa les escaliers suivit de Tonks.

Remus Lupin suivit Harry des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir.

Ce chaton avait quelque chose d'étrange. Son instinct de loup-garou le lui criait.

Il se promit de garder un œil sur cet étrange animal…

A suivre…

Ndla : *regarde l'écran de son ordi, perplexe* Il faudrait peut-être que je consulte un psy, vous croyez pas ? Rêver de trucs aussi débiles, ça doit pas être normal…

Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 2, tout chaud, je viens de le terminer ! Avec quelques heures de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais annoncé mais bon… j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !

Sinon ? Des commentaires ? (à part pour dire que je suis folle… ^^) Reviews si-you-pléééé !

**Misslulu :** COUCOU !! C'est pas croyable, t'es toujours au poste !^^ Tu guètes chaque fic de Harry Potter qui sort ? Nan, je plaisante ! Mais ça me fait énormément plaisir, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! En tout cas voilà la suite, tu avais l'air de l'attendre impatiemment ! ^_____^ J'espère que tu l'appréciera ! Pour ce qui est des rêves… euh… je sais pas si c'est super intéressant… perso je trouve ça plutôt débile mais bon, ma cousine a eu plus ou moins la même réaction que toi et a absolument voulu que je les mette par écrit alors voilà… Pour ce qui est du scénar, pour l'instant ça va, mais tu vas voir que plus loin, il y a des trucs qui se passent que je ne pourrais même pas expliquer pourquoi ça se passe… enfin, tu verras !


End file.
